Sleepover!
by Tearfeather
Summary: The rookie nine and team Gai are having a sleepover. full of funnyness! they do all the normal, crazy sleepover stuff.will love blossom between the main pairing Sakura and Lee?
1. Prologue

_Sleepover!_

Okay, let me tell you what this is going to be about a little better…

It's a humor, romance story.

The naruto gang and team gai have a sleepover at Ino's rich grandfather's mansion.

It is a SakuXlee, TenXneji, NaruXhin, and InoXshika fic. But mostly a SakuXlee fic.

They do all the normal stuff, spin the bottle, truth or dare, hide and seek, tag, tell each other secrets, 10 minutes in the closet, you know all that stuff.

many things will happen: romance, fluff, humor.

chapter one will be on the site as soon as i finsih it and profread it. which will not be long. :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Sleepover!_

**A/n:**

**Hey! Here's Rockleelover's new story! Sleepover!**

**I'm so excited!**

Chapter one

"hehehe…" giggled Ino has her sleepover began. It was raining, so they had to play or do stuff inside (like watch themselves on naruto perhaps?) well, they were at Ino's rich grandfathers house. He was the inventer of shoe laces! (I know, wayyyyy random!)

"what are we going to do Ino, we can't do anything outside." Asked Shikamaru. "I don't get to watch those troublesome clouds." He laid on his back and stared at what he thought was the troublesome ceiling.

Sakura was staring outside in the rain thinking about what had changed about her since a while ago. She had start to grow feelings for the one and only rock lee. Yes, lee. Ever since he rescued her from the forest of death it had been like this.

"I think we should play, hide and seek." Said Kiba. "the game I never lose in!" "how is that?" asked Ino. "you got a dog that will bark the whole time." "hmmm… by a jutsu…"

"whatever." Said Shino. "y-you don't h-have to be s-so negative Sh-shino." Said hinata. Shino grinned. "oh, now I'm changing and showing my inner side! MUHAHAHA!" shino s tryed to look evil, but he didn't do a good job because there was a fly and he was saying, "ohh, hey there little guy, your name's rogger, cool!" every one sweat dropped.

"I'll c-count." Said Hinata raising her hand. Then right then people were off in their hiding spots!

"28, 29, 30." Said Hinata and she started to look for the others.

"this is taking a really long time!" said Kiba, stepping out of his hiding spot. But then he heard, "gotcha!" kiba looked back and Hinata had touched him. "man… you talked so low it tricked me!" "I did?" sweat drop.

Kiba stomped his feet hard on the ground i anger. "I never lose! how did i lose!" "Y-you came out of y-your h-hiding spot." giggled Hinata. Kiba glared at her. "Okay Hinata, you can stop now." "Hehe."

Suddenly they heard a voice. "Man! I love her laugh!" It was Naruto. Hinata turned around and saw Naruto trying to sneak by then, but Hinata got them. "You're good." Said Naruto. Hinata blushed.

Now all three of them had to start looking for the others. wow... they were hiding good! but one was not too good, becuase a spying fly came around the corner and was heard. Naruto sunck over to where the direction the fly came from. and hiding in the hall was Shino. Of course...

"Over here!" called Naruto. Hinata hurried over and taged him before he got away. "Aw... man, tagged. why do the good get tagged so early." said Shino, admitting defeat. Hinata laughed while Naruto and Kiba sweatdropped.

Now it was a group of four in searching. But the one's left had been hiding good. "We... ar-arn't doing really good. Shino can you h-help. you know... y-your bugs." Asked hinata, looking at Shino. Shino held out his hand and out of no where came a little fly. "Okay Roger... go find the others." Roger buzzed and flew off in a direction it thought someone was hiding.

"Is that Roger from before?" asked Naruto, thinking it was kind of stupid. Shino grew a big smile, even though the others couldn't tell. "Yep." "Is this is true self. A little weird guy?" asked Naruto to Hinata and Kiba. "No. I don't know why he's acting like this, he didn't with us." said Kiba, sighing that it was taking so long for Roger to come back.

But soon the little fly flew back and landed on shino's ear, telling him where some of the others were hiding. "Roger saids that he found Neji hiding under a bed. The room everybody is sleeping in. Wait... we are in that room." Shino then pointed over to a very large bed that was in the room.

Hinata snuck over there and looked under the bed. "Gotcha!" she said, touching him. Neji crawled out and pouted. "Man! That was a waste of time." Hinata laughed, while Naruto put his fist in Neji's face and gave him that goofy grin. "HA!" "You shouldn't be laughing."

Naruto frowned angrily. "Why?" "you got found before me." "whatever." Said Naruto, as him and Neji caught up with Hinata, Kiba and Shino, well... roger too i guess, who was looking for more hiders. Soon he returned with great news.

"He found two people hiding in the same spot. Sasuke and Ino." Said Shino. "This is going very well. MUHAHA... wait guys!" Yeah, the others kind of left him in that spot.

"They're in the closet." Said Shino, and the others approached the closet with caution. Kiba threw the doors opened and tagged Ino. But Sasuke was trying to get away! Oh no he won't! In a hurry, Kiba was able to tag him. "You see that Hinata." he said, trying to impress her.

Naruto growled. "What was that dog boy?" Kiba and Akamaru glanced over at Naruto. "what?" "I see what you are trying to do. Impress Hinata aren't you?" Kiba scoffed, even though it was true. But before Naruto attacked Kiba. Hinata stood in his way and shook her head.

It wasn't that he loved Hinata (well, maybe not yet), he just cared for her. He didn't like Kiba, and didn't want her to be stuck with him.

"This stinks! The closet was your idea." Growled Ino, poking Sasuke on the forehead. "So. you were the one who...nevermind. i don't feel like arguing for something that's a little worthless." Ino was about to open her big yap, but stopped her self.

Naruto rolled his eyes. The normal Ino, a whiny brat. Or atleast to him. Sasuke being... Sasuke. Trying to act so cool. Hinata thought it was funny. "wow, can't handle a girl Sasuke." Chuckled Kiba. "What was that Kiba!"

Kiba rolled his eyes to Sasuke and smiled. But this was causing someone in hiding to laugh. Shino jumped in the direction it came from and ran over. at a window, being the curtans someone was hiding.

He pulled it back and saw Tenten. "woops!" she said fast and sighingly. "I got to find a way to keep my mouth quiet." Shino just smiled and tagged her. "I got Tenten." He said, causing her to walk to the others in shame. "Don't be like that Shino." said hinata, feeling sorry for Tenten, who was emabarresed.

"It's okay Tenten. you're won't the only one that's embarrest how the way they were found." Hinata said, pointed to all the others. "Every single one." Tenten chuckled at the way Hinata said that. "Well. that leaves Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru and Sakura." Kiba informed the crowd.

But suddenly Tenten threw a senbon out of nowhere and it stuck into wall (she didn't know she would get in trouble for this later) like as if it was stabbing into flesh, everyone gasped and looked over to see why she did it. they just laughed.

**a/n: there was chapter one! YAY! keep reading to see why Tenten threw the senbon at the wall.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n:**

**Here's chapter two! I know! It's a early update. So I know you're happy!**

**:3**

**I hope you guys like it. I made this chapter almost right after the first. Give me angels! Angels! In the reviews! Suggestions are welcomed! And flames… I just don't want any. I hope I don't get any. **

**Well what ever. Here's chapter two.**

Chapter two 

Beside the senbom, was someone who was not hiding! It was Chouji. Tenten had heard him chomping on his chips. He actually had dropped his chips once the senbom hit the wall. It was inches from his face.

His eyes were forced opened as wide as they could go! Just staring at it. Tenten smiled. It was pretty funny. Then she walked over and flicked him in the head. "Got Chouji."

Chouji still wouldn't move, so Tenten took his arm and forced him up. "Okay, lets keep going." Said Naruto, acting like this game was a ninja mission. As they had all were away from the scene, Chouji was finally snapped in reality and realized he didn't have his chips.

He bagan to cry and kick his way out of Tenten's grasp. But when she let go, he fell flat on his face! Once he got his chips he hurried back to the others to help find Lee Shika and Lee. The ones left.

They had been looking for a long time when Chouji decided to give. "I have to stop… you go on… with out me!" he said, trying to make a dramatic moment as he fell on the floor. "Umm… it's just hide and seek." Said Ino, trying to comfort her strange teammate in his time of going a little coo coo.

But suddenly Chouji threw his arm up in the air! "THIS WORLD IS GOING TO AN END!" "Uhh.." muttered everyone. "When people think we are going crazy, they are! The crazy one's are the smart one! Don't you see!" it seems Chouji having a weird moment.

As Chouji was having a 'moment', someone suddenly fell to the ground right in front of them all! Chouji stared into spaced again. "YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN!" but the boy who fell out of nowhere stood up and took hold of Chouji's scarf. "Fool! Stop it!" it was Shikamaru, who was now shaking Chouji.

Chouji had finally calmed down. "Thanks." Shikamaru straightened his pjs (oh. I forgot to say. Everyone was wearing pjs) and as he got up, he almost forgot about the people behind me.

He looked over and had a sweat drop. "Yeah. And I thought I was smart." He said softly as he got tagged by Ino.

But when he noticed it was Ino, he blushed. She just looked at him and then blushed herself. They were having a moment…

But soon they got over the blushing and everyone walked over to the others.

Shikamaru was hitting himself for just jumping out in front of them just to shut up Chouji.

Now the only ones left were Lee and Sakura. Seemingly the best of the group hiding. They looked around the whole house and couldn't find them anywhere.

Lee was cramped in his hiding spot. Hoping he wouldn't be found, but then kind of did. It was growing hot. He was hiding a chest he found out of nowhere. He finally decided it wasn't worth it and go try find somewhere else to hide.

He slowly opened the top and had gotten out one leg when he felt like he was barely stared at. He began to sweat anime like. He slowly turned his gaze to his other side and saw the others staring at like confusingly.

"Okay… that wasn't a good idea." He muttered to himself. And while he was doing that, Hinata had come over and tagged him. The others walked up when Lee was all the way out.

"You did pretty much the same thing as me." Shikamaru told him, and this caused Lee to want to start conversation with him. But then he had began to look around to who had been found and he noticed the only one not there was Sakura.

So where could she be?

Shino once again set Roger on the look out and he came back and told Shino he found Sakura. But they soon came upon her hiding spot. They had seen her hand coming from behind a box and a blanket over it and her.

But before anyone to go tag her, Lee was already there. Instead of throwing the blanket off of her and scaring her to death, he bent down and placed his hand on top of her.

He blushed at what he was doing. Sakura removed the blanket and looked up. She gasped that it was Lee who place his hand on hers. Naruto growled that he was doing this to the girl he loved.

Lee then helped Sakura up. Then let her go. Sakura blushed and hurried to the others. Naruto wanted so badly to beat lee up, but held it in. "so everyone has been found." Said Hinata. "Now what." She said as they returned to the room they were going to sleep in.

"I got an idea!" called Tenten as they each grabbed a pillow and set around in a circle. Wearing their pjs and some laying on their back or sitting up. Naruto was the only one who placed the pillow on the top of his head.

"what about…" started Tenten

**a/n: I'm not sure what you think about this chapter, but I don't like it , Well, kind of. I hurried it. which is why I might have a lot of grammar mistakes. Keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: here's chapter three! Hope you guys like it. It has a lot of humor!**

Chapter three

"What about we… EAT!" suddenly blurted out Tenten, jumping to her feet and throwing her fist into the air. "Uh… eat?" said Ino, a little confused.

"Oh sorry. I meant to say we tell each other secrets or something! But eat first!" yelled Tenten, well… she yelled lets eat first. "Ino smiled. "Yeah. Lets eat. I'm hungry." Everyone else nodded. Ino stood up and walked into the kitchen somewhere away from them.

She came back with popcorn and…. Popcorn chicken! Naruto jumped up and grabbed a piece of chicken and began to chow down. "Sorry. We ran out of ramen." Ino informed them as they set back down.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" asked Naruto, stuffing his face with popcorn. "Everyone had started shaking their heads no. luckily Tenten was there to save the day! "I'll go!" she said, shaking her arm in the air.

Naruto grinned a evil grin. "I got something for you Tenten. What about you tell us something. But it has to be your BIGGEST secret!" Tenten gasped. "I don't think so!" Naruto shook his head as if saying: 'uh… Tenten, Tenten, Tenten, you disappoint me.' Tenten could tell that was what Naruto was meaning.

The pillow on Naruto head fell off and onto his food. He gasped and was crying comic tears. "NOOOO!"

"The pillow finally fell off." Muttered Sakura in confusement.

"Okay. I'll say something about little oh me." Said Tenten, folding her arms. The others had started to crowd her, which made her feel very uncomfortable. "Since everyone else is too chicken." She said after that. she had then glared at the others, sharing she also meant they should be chicken to fight Tenten. Because she was getting mad. They backed away with wide eyes.

Tenten smiled. That was good room…

She opened her eyes again and looked around the group. "I… I. well. Iownadress (I made it close on purpose)!" she said I own a dress really fast. The group gasped! Tenten… owning a dress! "what does it look like?" asked Naruto, with the pillow back on his head and eating the popcorn chicken as if he was listening to a frightening scary story. Tenten owning a dress was a scary story.

"Hey, I just said I would say a secret. This wasn't part of the deal!" Yelled Tenten, poking Naruto so hard in the forehead he fell backwards. She had closed her eyes in anger, but when she opened them, everyone was in her face, and when I say in her face, I mean in her face! They all had huge puppy dog eyes.

Tenten just had to give in! "Okay. My aunt gave it too me. It's puffy and… and… Pink!" Tenten said, starting to cry in her hands. Everyone oooed at it. And muttering how strange it was. Tenten suddenly though looked up and glared at them. All of them stopped…but not Shino. So she punched him the face!

He fell back and his hand banged on the floor… HARD! Leaving a huge bump on his head. Roger didn't do anything to help him in anyway. He just sighed and flew away. "Roger… Roger… NOOO! Come back!" cryed Shino, having a dramatic moment. Every sweat dropped. Hinata hit him this time to shut him up.

Everyone gasped! "Hinata!" She looked up and stared at them. She began to blush and look away. "Wow hinata… you!" said Naruto smiling. "Yeah… I guess you can say I have a bad side." Muttered Hinata, blushing more.

Well, two secrets down.

"who's next." Said Naruto, eating the rest of his popcorn. But once it was all gone, he gasped and started to cry.

But the others didn't pay attention to him. "Who's next?" asked Tenten, eating a hamburger that came out of nowhere…. Her pocket perhaps. Tenten then took her index finger and slowly moved it along the circle of the genin, picking who it had to be to tell a secret. When she finally decided to stop, she stopped on… Naruto.

Naruto gasped and looked up. "NOO!" Tenten nodded with a evil fox grin on her face. "Ididn'talwayslikeramen!" said Naruto, also really fast. Everyone gasped! Naruto once not liking Ramen. They also smiled because he gave up easier than Tenten. But Tenten wasn't happy. She still stared at Naruto.

It was clear. She wanted another. Naruto immediately started running for his life out the door, but Tenten caught his pj's co1lar and he couldn't go anywhere. "Okay… I…think Hinata…is a …little….cute! Okay! There, I said it!"

Naruto then fell down crissed cross and crossed his arms. Pouting. Hinata blushed and looked away. But Naruto soon got over it and joined the group once again.

Chouji yawned and stretched his arms. Knocking Lee and Sakura in the head as he did. They set on each side of him. Sakura growled and hit on the head with a hammer. Where did she get a hammer?

"OWWW!" he yelled, before suddenly plopping down and sleeping. But it was obvious he was faking so he couldn't have to admit anything. Shikamaru sighed and pulled him up. "Shikamaru!" yelled Chouji starting to kick and stuff. "I was dreaming about a chicken leg!"

But suddenly his eyes drooped a bit and he began o drool. "Nice, greasy chicken, that's full of fat and calories… yeah.. yes! That's nice. Ones that give you heart failure and blocked blood veins…yes."

Ino snapped a finger and smiled. This just gave her a idea. "Chouji, do you like this chicken?" "Yes." "Do you want it?" "Yes." "Are you fat because of it?" "Yes." "HA!" cheered Ino. She then jumped up and was doing the disco as a victory dance, singinf I rule, Ino rocks.

"Did you trick him to admit a secret or something?" asked Kiba. "yeah." She replied, finally sitting down. "So I'm guessing we got another down." "I guess." Ino shrugged.

But now there was a small silence. Who was going to be the next victim. Neji was looking around, starting to get really nervous. He just knew they were going to pick him. It was in his nerve.

The suspense was too much (actually, no body was think about picking anyone). He just had to stop it before it came upon him!

So he suddenly jumped out in front of everybody and threw his arms into the air! "Okay! Just stopped it!"

"Stop what?" asked Ino. Who exchanged confused glances to the others. "We won't doing anything." Suddenly Neji laughed. "Yeah right! How do I know you're not lying!" he said, poking her in the nose.

Ino wanted to go attack him for doing that, but Sakura grabbed her in time before attack.

Neji began to jump up and down like a little school girl. "Okay! I'll go ahead and admit it!" (admit what. This is going to be interesting)

**A/n: was that good. I hope it was.**

** In the next chapter I will try to have atleast only two secrets admitted. **

**Oh, and I thank all the people who reviewed. This story was new, and a lot of people had reviewed and said good things. I thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: I decided to update early because a fan wanted me too. **

**Well, here it goes. XP**

Chapter four

Everyone stared at Neji with aww and oo. What was he going to say. Why did he jump out in front of everyone anyway? He was acting a little weird right?

Neji straightened his body as much as he good. "i…love…CHEESE and…POTATOES!"

Everyone gasped! Tenten's mouth was hung open and Lee had to push her mouth back close. She shot to her feet and ran over to Neji. "What!"

Neji nodded. "It's true. I love cheese and potatoes. Smashed Potatoes, regular potatoes, cubed potatoes (made it up)!" said Neji, a little scared, yet happy he got it off his chest. But as he was smiling, Tenten began to shake him very violently. Just like she did Lee in the forest of death.

Once she was done, Neji fell down and was dizzy. But his eyes sparkled… as if he was about to get hyper! He jumped onto his feet and started running around in circles. Trying to get dizzy. And once he finally decided to stop, he fell on Tenten!

She blushed as she caught him, while the others were just staring at them he chuckled a bit and set a little…out, Neji onto the floor to get back to his senses.

Then she got back to her seat and hugged her pillow. She herself was about to go a little crazy after that Neji experience. But her nightmare was not over yet, because Neji was soon back on his feet and he jumped right onto Tenten's lap!

She gasped in a choking way. Having him sit on her was causing her not to be able to breath. She was starting to turn purple as he smiled and hugged Tenten. "Mommy…"

She wanted to faint. She didn't know to faint because she wasn't able to breath, or that Neji was acting a total hyper baby and freaking her out.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and layed on his back, placing the pillow on his face to drain the noise, but it didn't help.

Neji was now suddenly singing Bee bop, bop bee, over and over. Then twickle little star. Tenten was now throwing her arms in the air and making muffling nosie to show him that he was crushing her lungs…and her brain (because how he was acting)

Lee laughed. "I don't think Neji had his medicine." But suddenly Neji threw a punch at him, while singing. Tenten also through a shruiken at him at him, showing him that if he didn't get Neji off of him, she would kill him.

Lee's eyes widened with fear! "Okay." Lee was about to go and pull Lee off, until Neji jumped off Tenten himself and starting belly dancing. "My other secret! I'm a belly dancer!"

Everyone sweat dropped. The weird Neji was scarier than the mean Neji. Kiba was the one to lose his temper and jumped toward Neji. Landing on top of him and sending him to the ground.

Neji crissed crossed his legs and set down. "Okay, I'll be quiet." Tenten sighed and took out a piece of cheese she saw that fell out of Neji's pocket and gave it to him. He smiled and chewed on it. Good… it shut him up.

"Alright…who's next?" asked Shino. "Wait! I'll go!" he said. He then rose his hands to his sun glasses. Everyone got closer. There were probably a lot of secrets that he had.

He slowly took them off and when he did, everyone gasped! He was, he was… his face was suddenly turning super sayan, well he was. But only in his face! Everyone screamed: "Vagita (is that how you spell it?)! Run!" But then he placed them back on and he went back to normal.

Everyone didn't know how to reply to it, until Shino spoke. "It happens…" Everyone just rolled their eyes.

This is becoming a very weird sleepover. Ino sighed happily. _Atleast it's not boring._

Everyone shared bored glances. No one was talking. There were still some people that had secrets. There was still Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru left (a/n: if I left someone out, then sorry).

Kiba began to look around really fast. Panting from the silence. He was the one (along with Naruto) who would break boring times like this. It was up to him to be the hero!

He was about to stand up when Akamaru crawled out from his jacket and was letting the others pet him. They were saying things like: 'good boy' 'you're so cute' 'he's so sweet'. The silence was over, but it was not what Kiba wanted. He wanted loud noises, a time of fun!

He was once again about to stand up and Akamaru barked in his direction. Kiba gasped. _That dog is right. I shouldn't tell them… but. Maybe that's why he's distracting them._ He thought to himself, when Akamaru barked again to him, but also walking to him. The others didn't like that because they wanted to pet him some more.

Kiba growled at his dog. "No! I will not!" he said, crossing his arms. When he then noticed the others staring at him with confusion and looks on their faces saying: "tell us!"

Kiba dropped his arms and sighed. "Sometimes Akamaru, you are annoying, and only because you over power me." Akamaru smiled and barked. Kiba grinned. "If you want to. Go ahead. It's good I guess because it will distract me as I tell the others. I don't know why I'm doing this, but what ever."

Akamaru barked happily and trotted over to Lee.

**A/n: how was that. I promised someone I would update the day I promised them. but I got caught up in stuff. But here it is! I wonder if you guys were expecting Neji to start belling dancing!**

**The whole Shino thing. That came at the top of my head. So it might not that funny to you.**

**But yeah, I'll try to update as soon I can!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Here's chapter five! I'm so happy and thank all the people who added this to their favorites. This story is that great! I can't believe it!**

Chapter five

Lee smiled when he noticed the little pup trotting over to him. He out stretched his hand to pet him and he let him do it.

The dog then walked over toward Chouji and grabbed his chips. He tilted his hand and threw then across the room! Chouji gasped and ran over to save his famous chips. "Oh no! my Doritos, the perfect cheesy snack for all those cheese lovers! 5.95 each! (he was copying the a commercial. Hehe.)"

Then he looked over at Sakura and barked. Sakura scooted over beside Lee and began to pet the dog. Lee blushed at what was happening. It was as if the dog was planning something.

Akamaru then softly grabbed Lee's hand in his doggy mouth and droped it on Sakura's. She gasped and bluched. Lookin up at Lee who was blushing more.

Now, back to dog boy Kiba…

Kiba smiled. "Alright. While those two had a episode. I'll tell you guys what has to be told. i… have… a little crush… on Sakura! Okay! I said it!" luckily Kiba's plan worked. Sakura was too busy about the whole Lee's hand on hers thing she didn't here him.

So I guess it is good to have a dog with you that you can talk to.

Everyone gasped and smiled. Holding back laughter. "Yet… I kind a like…" he was about to say something but he clamped his hand over his mouth as he looked over at Hinata. He like Sakura and Hinata.

He was about to admit about liking Hinata, in front of Hinata. Luckily he stopped him self in time.

Lee and Sakura blushed even more and brung their hands back, both saying "sorry!" Sakura laughed at that. Lee managed a small giggle from saying the same thing at the same time.

"So when did you start liking her?" asked Sasuke, still not that much interested though. "Ever since I went into the girls lady room and found her, bathing suit… I spied and what learned about Sakura, well, I liked it. So I like her now."

Suddenly though, all the girls had started attacking him! "You pervert!" "owowowowowowowowowowowowowwwowoowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow!"

Sakura's attention had turned back over to the group. Lee frowned, no longer having his angel holding his head. But since Sakura wasn't paying attention to anything else, she didn't see Chouji hurry over and push her out of her spot.

Rubbing his stupid chips with his hands, and rubbing his fat face against those stupid chips (a/n: sorry about all those fat and stupid things. I'm just mad for some reason and I don't know why).

Lee gasped in anger at that! He pushed his Sakura flower! He couldn't just let him do that! "HEY! What was all that about! Just pushing Sakura like that!"

He yelled at Chouji, who just looked at him, eating his chips. "It was my seat." "So, you could just ask you nicely to return to hers!"

Sakura smiled that Lee was taking up for her. She didn't realize, but the others were staring at her as she blushed. And giggling as Lee hit Chouji over the head after more talking.

Her gazed turned over to the others and she jumped in fright! Woops! She was caught.

She paced her hand behind her head and blushed from the mebarresment. "Hey guys... whatcah doing?" Ino put her hands on her hips. "Telling each other secrets. Aren't you playing or aeven paying attention?"

Sakura nodded. "I only missed one. so, come on, lets keep playing."

Io roled her eyes._She's got sometime of secret, later i guess i'll try and find out what it is._ She thought, as she raised her hand to say the next secret.

"Okay... i think, umm, Shika." Shikamaru didn't look up, but he answered (he was lying on his back). "Yes."

Inoblushed a bit. "Well, you see. I think you are... a little cute. Okay." Shika shot his head up. "Really." Ino and Shika blushed, but Sasuke gasped! "What! All girls are Sasuke fans! It isn't right if there is someone that's not on the list of Sasuke fan girls!" Ino laughed. "Well, i was taken off a while back!" "What! Has this world gotten to a end!" He siad, throwing hia arms in the air.

Everyone stared at him. "So, you like that you have fangirls?" asked Sakura. Sasuke sighed. She took that as a yes. "Does that count as a secret... Ino?" Ino nodded. "I guess, but. i would like this to hurry up, i want to get to do other games that are more juisey!"

Shika laughed at that. "You are funny you know." Everyone gasped! Shika laughing! He imediantly looked away and whistled. After a minute, they turned their attention to something else.

"Okay... that was weird... but come on. Back to the game!" Said Kiba. Everyone nodded.

----------------------------------

So let's see who is left. Lee, Sakura, Shika, and... that might be it. I'm not totally sure, but i think it is!

--------------------------------

**A/n: how was that. i had the idea of what akamaru did for a while, and i finally decided to update again... well, i should update others stories becuase i haven't updated them even LONGER. so i guess i will some time or another.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hey guys. Rockleelover here. And I'm updating a lot because I will be gone for two days (as of 9/9/06). I hope this chapter is good. Right now I'm making it up as I go along. But it's just for now until I get a plan. So yeah. **

**I will try and make this chapter a little woohoo! Madness. In anyway. Also, I have decided that when the characters do a activity, it will be only two a time when the do soething. so two people a time. So yeah, read and review!**

Chapter six

Shikamaru yawned and laid on his back, closed his eyes and was about to fall into slumber when Ino ran over to him and began to shake him violently!

His eyes shot opened and he couldn't free from the girl he loved. He tried to push away bt couldn't get away from her grasp. She had just then noticed he was awake and let go of him. But he suddenly fell to the ground, right on his back! Ouch.

Ino giggle a bit and crawled back over to her place. Grabbed her pillow and screamed in it. That was really embarrassing…

Shino sighed. "Just lets get back to this stupid thing. I want to play with my bugs."

Ino sighed angrily. "Then go play with your bugs. We'll keep going." Shino smiled. "Okay." He said with a large grin that everyone could see. A fly then flew over and Shino was acting like it was a puppy. Making silly noises and petting it.

_Now in Shino's world…_

Shino and the fly ran through a field of flowers and once reaching each other they embraced. Shino began playing catch and the little fly flew out for the ball.

_The real world..._

Everyone stared at Shino but then didn't care anymore.

"Alright. It's your turn Shika." Said Ino, glaring over at Shika. He gasped and back away. No!" Ino grinned. She nodded and then began to chase Shika around the room.

"Don't!" he yelled. Ino replied with. "If I must!" Then she leapt into the air and began to tickle him. Shika's weakness: he's ticklelish.

Everyone didn't know what to say but laugh. They rolled all over the floor in laughter and even began to choke.

Lee was rolling on his sides while Sakura rocked back and forth. Lee blushed all at the same time. He loved her laugh. It was a good thing Sakura couldn't read his thoughts.

Sakura suddenly stopped and was staring at Lee in confusion. Well, to bad she can see.

Lee stopped and blushed even more. Looking away from his angel. Sakura only giggled and playfully punched him. "Hey." Laughed Lee, poking Sakura. Everyone looked over and yelled. "POKING FIGHT!"

They all were now in a heap and a heap of poking people. Shika and Ino were poking each other. _I can't believe I'm doing this. But it's so fun!_ Thought Shika.

Ino was laughing and giggling while her eyes were closed and was poking Shika where her fingers went.

Shino though was having a poking fight with his little buggy friend. He threw his index finger in the air and brought it down with little force. The bug screeched and in a flash poked Shino with his little leg.

Shino gasped and held his heart. "Oh no! I've been poked! Why cruel world!" Now the little buggy bug was on his back laughing(try and imagine THAT sight).

Kiba was chasing Hinata, but Hinata had not payed attention where she was going and bumped right into Naruto! He giggled as he went to poke Hinata.

Hinata squinted her face in playful anger. She then grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder! There goes the evil Hinata. She then body slammed him! "This is it my love!" She yelled. She and Naruto gasped at what she said. The world froze around them. "I mean...word." Then she poked him in the forhead.

Kiba walked over and out of no where poked Hinata. "Da-" well, big bad Hinata was about to say something bad! Kiba gasped. "cool." he muttered after

Chouji began to poke his chips. Not knowing he was breaking all the chips. And that he would cry later.

Tenten walked, well sneaked over to Neji, not knowing what he was doing. She was about to poke him in the back,becuase his back was facing her, when he turned around and... well. He was wearing a Barnie mask! Tenten droped to her feet in fright! "Who has taken over you this weekend!" She yelled into the world. Neji giggled and poked her.

Sasuke had no one to poke and didn't even want to play. But if you dug deep enough in the evil teme's heart. He wanted to poke something. When no one was looking, he poke himself in the forehead.

Sakura sighed. No one was bothering to do anything with her, and she didn't want to ruin the fun for the people who were playing by bumping in and yelling for someoe to poke her. That also is just a little weird!

Until she heard a giggle behind her. She turned her body in a flash and saw Lee. His eyes went wide. He wasn't sneaking very well. Sakura smirked at him and ran after him. He though leapt behind her and threw out a finger.

But Sakura duck and went to poke Lee. Lee also was in the position to poke. The fingers came closer and closer(jousting! the two knights come closer and closer. wham! oh, sorry about the little jousting thing, i just had the scen of jousting and you probably to do when this is hapening)... until! They both poked the other!

They gasped! It was a tie. Lee frowned and removed his finger, but it was too late. Sakura had a plan. She immedianlty poked him right when he released his poke. "Man..."

_later..._

Soon everyone was tired and dropped to their feet. Sakura sighed. She could tell by the smile on Ino's face that she wanted to contuine with the secret telling. Now it was only her and Lee. What was she going to do. All she could admit was that she liked Lee. But she couldn't do that! No! Lee was there, ands she had a reputation. People would call her weird for liking for who everyone (well, naruto) called bushy brow.

She turned her gaze to Lee who was breathing heavily with a smile on his face. So what if he had big brows. She was stupid that she had ever thought of him as weirdo. But after the forest of death. Her world had gone a little heywire. She was thinking other things. From friendship to a crush, but when he promised her that he would heal no matter what when he had his broken arm and leg, it had grown to love.

She had realized Sasuke never cared, or anyone. But realized that someone did. Lee. Sure Naruto did, but she though of him like a annoying little brother.

She turned away fast with a blush when he looked over toward her.

"Sakura, you're quiet. Is there a reason?" he asked. Sakura was lauging (well, when you got a little secret) "nothing nothing." She looked away again and kept blushing.

Lee stared at her confused. _Is it me, or was she blushing._

He rolled his eyes over to Sasuke. He clenched a fist, thinking about how Sakura liked him and not him. Of course he didn't know Sakura liked him now.

Sakura layed down on her pillow and watched Ino who was glaring at her. She shook her index finger back and forth. She knew what she was thinking. She wanted to continue.

Sakura shook her head and pointed at Lee with her head. Ino sighed and mouthed 'fine'. "Okay lee. I's your turn."

Lee jumped up in fright when he noticed she was speaking to him. "Umm."

Ino kept glaring at him. "Well."

_To be contuined..._


	8. NOTE

A/n: sorry to say, but this story will not go on much longer due to people not liking it very ,much.

-swift heart of windclan


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9(i think)_

Lee was still. He had a secret. But everyone probably knew it already.

Instead though somewhere no one could hear.

That was when he gave her a quick kiss. Sakura stuttered at first. "Wa?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Lee screamed out.

But, he had screamed so loud everyone heard.

Sakura giggled in embarresment as everyone began to sing kissing in a tree.

Sakura then kissed Lee on the cheeck. "As Do i."

* * *

It was the day to leave and Ino was waving bye to her friends. 

She grabbed her coat and walked outside. "I guess it worked."

She said things like that to yourself for a bit. "I love making sleepovers so I can get people who belong together, together. making the world a better place for looovvveee."

**The end**


End file.
